


Disintegration

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Season/Series 09, dean going nuts, pre 9x23, pre season finale, sam being an ex blood-junkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees demons in a puddle of mud.<br/>He sees demons in the column of smoke from the bartender’s cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it was a very quick thingy, because I've never written anything about Sam-- and I had to. And I'm actually quite happy about this. (I apologize in case of mistakes, english's not my first language, bla bla bla.)

Demons have no body.  
Demons are like black holes: big, dark, and fucking dangerous.  
Demons’ blood leaves you scarred for life.  
  
Sam knows this.  
Sam knows the sweet, delicious, addictive taste of a demon.  
Sam isn’t ashamed to admit that it was an interesting experience.  
  
He passed time with Ruby. Ruby taught him well.  
  
Now,  
he sees demons in a puddle of mud.  
He sees demons in the column of smoke from the bartender’s cigarette.  
He sees demons inside his eyes,  
inside his head,  
gnawing his brain,  
screaming and fighting and fucking.  
  
Ruby taught him that humans are demons, too.  
  
He starts to have visions.  
Nurses going insane and killing their patients.  
Bus drivers being psychopaths and slitting babies’ throats.  
Soldiers being cannibals.  
  
Sam never trusted nobody _(who was good)_. Nobody trusted him.  
The only exception is his brother.  
  
Dean laughs.  
Dean watches old films, repeats all the lines and smiles.  
Dean caresses the arm with the Mark, and grabs his knife, getting up from the armchair.  
  
Someone is whispering in his ear that he always trusts the bad boys.


End file.
